Ser vago es sinónimo de problemas
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Ser mal estudiante, ser vago. Tener tiempo libre, tener problemas. Hace falta una segunda chispa azul para animar el ambiente. Tiene algo de yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta, mejor no lo leas porque te defraudará U
1. Aburrimiento e ingenio

Era un caluroso día, de hecho, mucho más de lo normal. Rin acababa de salir de clase y paró en una heladería para comprar un polo, el cuál se fue comiendo de camino a casa. Llevaba la chaqueta en la mano y las mangas de su camisa blanca remangadas por el calor. Al llegar a su piso, posó las cosas de clase sobre la cama y tiró el palo del polo a la papelera, acto seguido se estiró alzando los brazos.

- Jo...hoy se han pasado con los deberes. Es cierto que es fin de semana ya, pero Yukio se ha tenido que ir a una misión y no vuelve hasta el lunes. Joer... -Suspiró aburrido, pero de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su camisa, el cuál estaba marcado por un extraño símbolo.- Haha -rió.- El otro día me habían dicho que con un poco de sangre podía convocar a un demonio para que cumpliese mis órdenes, así que... Yo soy un demonio, ¿no? -se dijo a sí mismo-, ¡si hago una copia de mí mismo él haría los deberes por mí!

Movió su cola de un lado para otro, alegre, y se sentó en el suelo y se concentró en el papel, en el cuál invirtió algo de su sangre. Tanto se concentró que expulsó una gran llamarada azul delante de él y se asustó, cayéndose hacia atrás. Se reincorporó rápidamente y lo miró fascinado, las llamas habían ido desapareciendo quedando una persona idéntico a él.

-¿Ho-Hola...?

Del papel de Rin salió una chispita azul que, al colisionar contra el suelo desgastado de la habitación, hizo un chasquido e incendio la zona. Las llamas aumentaron de tamaño hasta que adoptaron el tamaño de Rin y poco a poco, ante la sorpresa y el desconcierto del joven, la gran llama azul empezó a adoptar sus mismos rasgos. La forma se fue solidificando y la "piel" de se chico paso de azul centelleante y flamígero a blanquita, cálida y agradable. El chico de fuego abrió los ojos y miró a su invocador con curiosidad ocultando sus intensos ojos azules cada vez que parpadeaba. Era idéntico a Rin, mismo peinado, misma cara, también tenía cola e incluso llevaba la misma ropa que el verdadero.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, algo perdido pero tras recapacitar, pareció darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, así que se inclinó clavando una rodilla en tierra y bajó la cabeza en acto de sumisión.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, joven señor. Dígame sus deseos -dijo con la misma voz que el verdadero Rin... aunque tenía un cierto timbre infantil.-

Se le quedó mirando fascinado y empezó a señalar tímido el montón de cuadernos y libros que había dejado tirados sobre la cama.

- ¿Ves eso...? -Se acercó a la cama y los apiló ordenadamente, tras hacerlo, los cogió con ambas manos ya que pesaban y luego se acercó a él, ofreciéndoselos para que los cogiera.- Debes hacer todos los ejercicios y con buena calidad, ¡que estén bien hechos! -Alzó la vista, pensativo, y volvió a mirarle.- Hoy es viernes por la tarde, debes tenerlos completamente hechos el domingo por la noche, ya que debo entregarlos el lunes en clase.

Una vez le entregó aquél montón de trabajos, cogió un refresco de la mininevera y abrió una de las ventanas, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio y apoyó los pies sobre este. Dio un trago a la lata de refresco y le miró.

- Y si tienes alguna duda... -Sonrió.-...A mí no me preguntes, utiliza los libros. -Soltó una carcajada e intentó coger una postura cómoda.-

El falso Rin tomó los libros y los miró largamente, luego miró al otro Rin y asintió dudosamente. Parecía como si no hubiera visto un libro en su vida. Se sentó en el escritorio, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir con la misma caligrafía que el verdadero rin. El pelo le tapaba los ojos, por lo que se lo tenía que apartar el flequillo cada dos por tres. Cuando pareció cansarse de semejante rutina apoyó la mano libre en la frente y continuó escribiendo.

Cuando se trataba de decir información acerca de los diferentes demonios, a quién sirven, o comparar con otros demonios, sin duda eso se le daba perfectamente, sin embargo a la hora de encantamientos, exorcismos o cualquier otro tipo de faena se le daba fatal. Estuvo mucho tiempo pensativo hasta que al final, al anochecer, se levanto de la mesa y entregó a Rin todos los cuadernos.

- He terminado joven señor, ¿desea que haga algo más? -Preguntó con su voz inocente e infantil de siempre.-

Lo miró bastante sorprendido, con la boca abierta y así permaneció durante unos segundos e incluso llegó a babear un poco.

Al 'despertar', se sacudió un poco la cabeza y se secó la baba. Observó todos los cuadernos apilados que había dejado sobre la mesa y los miró un poco por alto, con lo que pudo ver que todos los ejercicios estaban completamente hechos. Se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su otro yo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! ¡Incluso mejor que yo! Mmh... -Se quedó pensativo, con la mano posada en la barbilla.- ¡Ya sé! -exclamó.- ¿Podrías darme un masaje en la espalda...?

Se fue directo a la cama, más bien tirándose a ella y quedó boca abajo. Se reincorporó un poco y se quitó la camisa que llevaba y le miró con un leve gesto de dolor en su rostro.

- Estar la tarde sin hacer nada me ha dejado la espalda entumecida... ¡Hazme un masaje! -Movió la cola de un lado hacia otro.- Por favor~

El doble parpadeó varias veces y enseguida le hizo una reverencia profunda.

- A sus órdenes, señor -murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cama con algo de duda.- Con su permiso...

Se subió encima de la cama y se sentó suavemente en las piernas de rin. Se miró las manos, como si nunca hubiera visto unas pero enseguida las situó en los hombros de Rin y comenzó a masajearle con cuidado mientras movía la cola de derecha a izquierda.

Sin embargo pronto se oyeron los ruidos del resonar de algo parecido a unos zapatos por el pasillo. A esa zona no solía venir nadie... Nadie, salvo Yukio.


	2. La llegada de Yukio

Nada más oír los pasos se asustó y se puso nervioso, dio un brinco y se puso en pie, poniéndose la camisa rápidamente. Miró a su doble, con la mente en blanco sin saber qué decirle.

-E-Eh...tú... ¡Escóndete detrás de la puerta!

Le había agarrado ya del brazo y le había llevado hasta detrás de la puerta, pegado a la pared, tras esto cogió su chaqueta y se la colgó encima de la cabeza. Salió al pasillo asegurándose de que quedara la puerta totalmente cerrada. Miró a los lados y vio a su hermano. Cuando lo vio una gotita de sudor le cayó por la sien, pero trató de sonreír, aunque puede que algo forzado, y empezó a hablar con él como si nada.

El doble asomó tímidamente la cabeza a mirar quién era ese nuevo personaje que había aparecido. Solo se le veían los ojos mientras movía la cola tímidamente.

Yukio habló un rato con Rin aunque al verle tan nervioso le pregunto la razón. Entonces una chaqueta cayó de detrás de la puerta por lo que Yukio se acercó a la zona 'peligrosa' a recogerla.

-¡Mira que eres un desastre, Rin! ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que no dejes las cosas por ahí tiradas! –Reprochó Yukio.

Rin se puso bastante nervioso y se colocó delante de la puerta, negando con las manos.

-¡No soy un desastre! ¡Eso no ha sido nada! -Se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa y le pasó el brazo por detrás de la cabeza, amigable, y se alejó con su hermano por el pasillo, contándole todo lo que había adelantado de tarea.

En cuanto se fueron los dos hermanos, salió el metamorfo de ahí y asomó la cabecilla de nuevo.

-¡Eh, Rin! -exclamó una voz algo grave.

Al falso Rin casi le da un ataque; se giró y vio a tres chicos: uno alto y fornido con una cresta rubia, otro más bajito y con la cabeza rapada y con gafas y un tercero de pelo rosado y cara de empanado. Al verlos se metió enseguida en la habitación visiblemente asustado ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los amigos del verdadero Rin.

-Rin, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Shima extrañado- Llevas todo el día aquí encerrado, creo que debería darte el aire –rió-.

-Bueno... estábamos dando una vuelta y pensamos venir a por ti para que fueras con nosotros... ¿te apetece? -preguntó Konekomaru tímidamente-.

Rin miró a Bon con cara de susto... la primera impresión de Bon siempre era intimidante, a lo que este se sorprendió.

-Oh, ¡vamos tío! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Espabila!

-Umh... vale... iré con vosotros...-murmuró el falso Rin pensando que eso sería lo que haría el verdadero.

Así los cuatro salieron de ahí y se fueron a pasear por los jardines del instituto Vera Cruz, mientras que Rin y su hermano pequeño seguían hablando en el pasillo.

-A propósito...se me habían olvidado un par de cosas y tuve que regresar a por ellas...-Dijo Yukio, regresando de camino a la habitación.-

-¡A-Ah...! ¡Yo iré a por ello! -Exclamó nervioso el hermano mayor, caminando por delante de él intentando frenarle, pero Yukio siguió caminando ignorándole.-

-Un momento...-Quedó Yukio pensativo durante unos segundos.- ¿No habías cerrado la puerta, niisan? -Señaló la puerta.- Está entreabierta...

Rin la observó, era cierto. Reaccionó entre una mezcla de preocupado, nervioso y sorprendido, y entró a la habitación rápidamente antes que Yukio. Para su sorpresa, su "engendro" no estaba allí. Miró hacia los lados extremadamente nervioso y se lanzó a recoger su camisa y ponérsela, y tomó la Kurikara, aún enfundada, y se fue al pasillo, corriendo a toda velocidad.


	3. Hay que volver

Mientras tanto, el metamorfo paseaba con Bon, Konekomaru y Shima. Estos tenían que sospechar algo ya que notaban que Rin estaba muy raro. Por su parte, él les había cogido un poco de confianza a los demás por lo que su miedo inicial se convirtió en simple simpatía y amistad.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo este finde? ¿El vago como siempre? -preguntó Shima.

Rin negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- No... tenía que hacer los deberes...

El auténtico Rin empezó a recorrer todo el edificio desesperado, intentando encontrar a su creación. Salió del edificio y tras a ver ido por los alrededores, por fin logró verle e iba a gritarle, pero se detuvo en el último momento; no podían saber los demás de su otro yo o podría tener serios problemas. Se escondió detrás de un amplio árbol e intentó llamarle con simples silbidos y señales, intentando que viniese hacia él. Pero la criatura no se enteraba, el pobre lo ignoraba desconociendo el significado de aquello, se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor.

- Oye Rin, creo que alguien te llama -observó Shima mientras señalaba el arbusto bajo el que se escondía el verdadero Rin.

- ¿A mí? -preguntó este sorprendido poniendo una cara muy inocente. Bon arqueó una ceja mirándole raro por lo que Rin se apresuró a asentir- Un momento pues...

Corrió hacia los arbustos y ahí, en efecto, vio al verdadero. Se agachó y sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo, mi joven señor?

-¡Claro que ocurre algo! -exclamó Rin, aunque intentando no levantar mucho el tono de voz.- ¿Por qué te has escapado? ¿No te dije que te quedases en la habitación quieto...? ¡Podrías traerme muchos problemas! -Suspiró.- Vuelve con ellos e invéntate algo para dejarlos...No sé, diles que se ha hecho tarde y tienes que volver o... ¡yo qué sé! -Le dio un empujoncito para que saliese del arbusto.- Cuando lo hayas conseguido vuelve aquí disimuladamente, conmigo, ¿entendido?

La pobre criaturita del averno asintió preocupada y salió de ahí volviendo con los demás.

- Umh… Lo siento pero se ha hecho tarde... Creo que me olvidé terminar un ejercicio de la tarea... -murmuró tímidamente.

Bon volvió a mirarle raro. ¿Rin tímido? ¿Eso donde se ha visto? Sin embargo, Shima y Konekomaru no se dieron mucha cuenta ya que le palmearon la espalda mientras reían.

- Ay Rin, nunca cambiarás… Anda ve ¡o al final te echarán del insti a este paso que vas!

Rin asintió y se fue corriendo y solo cuando los otros se fueron regreso junto a Rin.

- Ya está... ¿Desea algo más, mi joven amo?

El verdadero Rin se puso de pie poco a poco, suspiró y ladeó la cabeza lentamente, rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

-No…Volvamos al cuarto cuando antes, estar aquí es peligroso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y afirmaron a la vez con la cabeza, empezando a caminar a paso ligero de vuelta a la habitación.


	4. Solo soy un demonio cocinero

Justo antes de entrar en el cuarto, el auténtico Rin se aseguró de que Yukio ya se había ido definitivamente, fue entonces cuando entraron finalmente en la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Ya estaba anocheciendo prácticamente ya que el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse. A pesar de ser verano, a fuera a esas horas empezaba a estar todo bastante oscuro y Rin cerró la fina persiana que tenía la ventana, la criatura encendió la luz pulsando el interruptor sin que su amo se lo hubiera mandado. Rin miró atrás como reacción a la luz y su creación le miró con una sonrisa, a lo cual Rin no pudo evitar responderle con otra. "¿Hasta cuánto tiempo puede durar una de estas invocaciones? Llevamos ya varias horas" pensó Rin mientras se dirigía a la cocina, haciéndole una señal a su criatura para que le siguiera.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, amo?

-¡Vamos a prepararnos la cena! Me gusta cocinar con tiempo y buenos ingredientes –respondió su señor, sonriendo. Luego le miró con cierta curiosidad.- Oye…¿Vosotros coméis comida humana? Quiero decir…¿Sois como Kuro?

-Umh… -se limitó a decir la criatura.-

-¡Ah! Da igual, no te preocupes.

Al llegar a la cocina Rin se dirigió hacia los fogones y colocó los ingredientes en la mesa, dispuesto a empezar a cocinar. En ese momento apareció Ukobach, el cual se había subido a uno de los muebles, y se acercó al falso Rin, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La criatura del averno, que aún estaba en la puerta, se sorprendió, pero luego frunció levemente el ceño y también le miró fijamente a los ojos. Rin al verlos carraspeó un poco, posó los instrumentos de cocina que tenía en la mano, se cruzó de brazos y se puso firme.

-¡Rin! ¡Ukobach! No os peleéis, parecéis niños pequeños. Nada de peleas a la hora de comer. –Dijo Rin intentando imitar a Yukio.-

A esta pequeña broma ambos demonios rieron un poco y Ukobach se alejó de él, yendo a la mesa donde Rin estaba mostrando sus grandes habilidades de cocina y ayudándole con ello. Ukobach volvió a mirar mal al otro Rin, haciendo que este se acercase a la mesa y empezase a trabajar más rápido que Rin y el pequeño demonio juntos. Esto hizo que Rin se quedase atónito y parase su marcha para observar a ambos demonios 'competir'. Al poco había un montón de comida de una pinta deliciosa, más que suficiente para ellos. La criatura apenas probó dos bocados, pero no había que preocuparse ya que Rin se comió también su parte casi de carrerilla. Puede que por esto mismo Rin tuvo que dejarse muerto sobre la silla de lo hinchado que se sentía. Respiró hondo y dejó 'caer' la cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo. La criatura, que estaba sentada a su lado, tiró un poco de la camisa de su señor provocando la reacción de este.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rin, mirándole.-

-No es bueno que esté en esa postura, será mejor que vayamos a la habitación, allí estará más cómodo, ¿no cree?

Rin siguió mirándole, esta vez de manera algo embobada, pero afirmó con la cabeza levemente. Ambos se levantaron, se despidieron de Ukobach y se dirigieron a la habitación sin muchas prisas debido al empacho.


	5. Ojos en llamas

Nada más que ambos entraron en la habitación, Rin cerró la puerta y se tiró en plancha en la cama, quedando boca arriba y con las extremidades extendidas. Se le veía contento, y ello se reflejaba en la sonrisa alegre que mostraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se le veía, aunque casi de manera imperceptible, sonrojado. Mientras tanto, la criatura se había quedado de pie sonriendo levemente mirando a su amo. Y así pasaron un par de minutos.

Al poco Rin se reincorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, haciendo unos gestos a su 'sirviente' para que se sentase junto a él. Una vez se sentó, Rin le propinó una fuerte palmada en la espalda y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que el falso Rin se arrimase más a él. Hubo unos segundos de silencio bastante incómodos y ni uno ni otro sabían qué decir ni hacer. Por fin, Rin respiró hondo, aunque más bien fue un suspiro.

-Realmente he cogido un buen empacho…

En ese momento miró a la criatura a los ojos y pudo comprobar que sus ojos eran muy brillantes y de un color azul algo más claro. Detrás de aquel iris se podía ver llamas azules moviéndose muy lentamente en su interior. Fue entonces cuando volvió a recordar que aquél ser era irreal, aunque le costase ya creerlo, no eran más que llamas de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba para que se disolviese y desapareciese aquella invocación?

Se había quedado pasmado mirando aquellos ojos y no se dio cuenta de que el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo estaba vibrando. Lo sacó y vio que era Yukio el que llamaba. La criatura surgida de las llamas se quedó mirando a Rin bastante extraño por la expresión de su amo, Rin no había dicho ni una palabra y su cara se veía bastante sorprendida. Segundos más tarde colgó el teléfono, se levantó y lo posó sobre el escritorio.

-Yukio está de vuelta de la misión, al parecer no era algo muy grave y…en unos minutos llegará. –Dijo mirando a su sirviente-.

-Pero…¿No le iba a ocupar todo el fin de semana? Aún es viernes de noche –se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él-, s-si me pilla aquí…¿Te causará problemas, verdad? –Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose bastante culpable-.

La criatura parecía muy consciente de los hechos y de lo que le podría pasar a Rin si lo veían. Ahora fue él quién le miró, serio y a la vez sereno, a los ojos.

-Haz que desaparezca, joven señor. Mi cuerpo no son más que llamas como las suyas, solo debe pensar que debo desaparecer, lo que soy yo e imagínese las llamas para que me funda en ellas.

Rin no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿realmente aquel ser 'inexistente' le estaba diciendo aquello? Tampoco quería que desapareciese aunque era la única opción que quedaba. Dirigió una mirada a la ventana y comprobó que en efecto, la persiana estaba bajada. Volvió a mirar a su falso yo y le rodeó con los brazos a sorpresa de éste. Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo durante unos segundos mientras sentían el ruido de unos pasos a puno de subir las escaleras. En aquel instante de tensión y preocupación el falso Rin cerró los ojos preparado a su destino y el verdadero, con los ojos algo húmedos, encendió sus propias llamas y fundió sus labios con los de su criatura. Pero aquello solo duró unos pocos segundos, Rin le abrazó fuerte y aquella criatura volvió a convertirse en llamas que en un instante se esfumaron. En ese momento Rin apagó sus llamas y Yukio abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Nii-san, he visto esa luz azul por la rendija de debajo de la puerta…¿¡Por qué encendiste tus llamas!? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Yukio lo dijo en un tono que parecía más una bronca que una preocupación por el estado de su hermano.

-A-Ah…¿Eso? Verás…-Cogió unas velas que había sobre el escritorio y se las enseñó con una sonrisa, aunque algo forzada-. ¡Estaba practicando!

El hermano pequeño se acercó a él y le miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar y posó su maletín sobre la mesa. Volvió ponerse en frente de su hermano y le posó una mano en el hombro.

-Y bien… ¿No te dije que iba a llegar cansado y que fueras haciendo la cena?

-Perdona, es que…se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido y me descuidé… ¡Además yo ya cené! Y no quería molestar a Ukobach de nuevo tan rápido.

-Pero sabes que Ukobach está ahí para eso, de hecho, le encanta…y eso sin hablar de ti. –Suspiró y se colocó las gafas-. Al menos acompáñame mientras ceno.

-¡Está bien~! –Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y Rin la abrió-. Pasa, yo la cierro

Yukio salió de la habitación y su hermano mayor echó una última mirada a la sala, sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia la cocina con su hermano pequeño.


End file.
